Various spherical silicone particles have been used in order to provide a non-sticky or smooth feeling or extensibility to cosmetics. For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho63-297313 describes cosmetics containing polymethylsilsesquioxane powder, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-12524 describes makeup cosmetics containing spherical silicone rubber powder and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-20631 describes cosmetics containing composite silicone powder composed of spherical silicone rubber microparticles covered with a polyorganosilsesquioxane resin. These silicone rubber particles and the particle composed of spherical silicone rubber microparticles covered with a polyorganosilsesquioxane resin provide a soft feeling, in addition to the aforesaid feeling, to cosmetics.
Makeup cosmetics such as a foundation, containing silicone particles provide an effect of natural finish without artificial gloss, i.e. soft focus effect, to cosmetics. For instance, in the cosmetics obtained in the method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-2063, the polyorganosilsesquioxane covering the silicone particles has a particle diameter of approximately 100 nm. The polyorganosilsesquioxane also scatters light to provide a high soft focus effect to cosmetics.
Further, it is known to provide many convexes or concaves on a surface of silicone particles or making a shape of silicone particles non-spherical to improve a light scattering property. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-359592 describes spherical polyorganosilsesquioxane particles having a projection on its surface. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-191788 describes spherical organosilicone microparticles having many dents on its surface. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-1537 describes organosilicone microparticles having a hollow spindle shape with plural concaves on its surface. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-57785 describes deformed organosilicone microparticles having a hexahedron or polyhedron shape with each face being concave. WO 2011/074066 describes organosilicone microparticles which are spherical as a whole, and have, on its surface, plural indefinite faces and a protruded network structure surrounding the indefinite faces. WO 2011/111179 describes organosilicone microparticles which are tetrahedral as a whole and have concaves with a generally circular periphery on each face of the tetrahedron.